


Obey me! You shine brighter

by aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing



Category: Obey me!, Obey me! One Master To Rule Them All, Obey me! One master to rule them all Shall we date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Most of those characters are only mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing/pseuds/aliensandsorceryaremywitchthing
Summary: The first time Diavolo and Asmodeous saw each other was on the Celestial Realm, the next, was in the Devildom, where both were now demons. As the years went by, their relationship slowly shifted from that adoration they have felt the first time they saw each other.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Asmodeous
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Obey me! You shine brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: None
> 
> I dont think i have seen anything at A L L of this ship, but i think it is way too cute so i wrote this for them :3

It was a hectic day for the two realms. The Celestial realm was left and right, up and down, packed with angels preparing everything for the arrival of the visits. Everything had to be perfect...that way if anything happen, they could easily blame The Devildom, saying they were at fault. Of course, Diavolo knew that. Being the Prince, he was thought about the hate between the realms and the way their interactions have been since millions of years. But today was different. 

The Demon Lord had been asleep for a few centuries, and it had made the Celestial Realm quite uneasy. Thinking they were planning something against them, so as it was his duty, he had to go up to their Realm and explain the situation. Everything to avoid a war. Being quite honest, Diavolo was both excited and nervous. 

He would be going with nothing more than his trusty butler Barbatos, unarmed and ready to talk, it was nerve-wracking thinking the Celestial Realm may think this was a trap and attack him. The lower angels would not be able to get them both but if the high-ranking angels, such as a group of siblings that represented virtues were to attack him, then he might be doomed, and a war would take place. So, he hoped that the Celestial Realm saw sincerity in his words. 

On the other hand, he was excited. Not even his father had set foot on the Celestial Realm, whenever the two worlds needed to discuss they would meet on neutral ground. The Human World. It had only happened maybe three times, so, being one of the only ever demons to visit The Celestial Realm, he was quite excited. 

Once there, he had been absolutely stunned at the sight of the realm. The whole place looked like one fancy castle, covered every corner in beautiful intricate designs of gold and silver, a blinding white representing the purity of it all. And in the middle of it. The group of angels meant to keep him company (or, as Barbatos had said on the way, the angels meant to kill him if he misbehaved. While that was probably an exaggeration, he did want to make a good impression. 

So, the moment he stepped into the Celestial Realm, and all the angels starred at him, he only smiled politely and started to walk towards the group of angels who, as he like to think of them, would become his future friends. As he approached the group of angels, he noticed the glistening armor of one of the angels under the eternal sun. He would give it to the Celestial Realm, they knew how to make something look pretty. Diavolo extended his hand at who must be the one known as the Morningstar. Who did not seem to pay any mind, for he only started walking in a direction, having only muttered "follow me".

Diavolo noticed how two angels immediately followed Lucifer, as one of them had called him. He looked back at the remaining 4 angels and his eyes fell on one in particular. 

Diavolo had heard before about those 7 angels. The oldest, being one of the most powerful beings to ever existed, 3 siblings that were made by the hands of God at the same time, with them the only female angel in the family. And an angel so beautiful it had been given onto him the nickname The Jewel of the Celestial Realm. Diavolo was sure there were others, but the moment his eyes fell on the so called "Jewel of the Celestial Realm" his entire train of thought stopped. 

He could not help but stare at the angel for just a couple more instances. In the briefest moment he had ever experienced, his eyes had melted into the angels. And for a moment he forgot what he was meant to do, for he had no other need than to take in the beauty of the angel. Upon their eyes meeting, Diavolo smiled, ever so slightly for he knew the angel was scared of him, for some reason, the angel also smiled at him before turning away, and before a second had pass they were in their way to whatever place he needed to be. He was going to give it to the celestial realm, they really knew how to make beauty. 

Meanwhile, a certain angel was filled with dread ever since the day had started. The moment they were told a few days ago that the literal Prince of the Devildom will be visiting Asmodeous felt this fear inside of him for some reason. He knew he shouldn't be worried, as Lucifer had said "if they are smart, they will explain what is happening and go on their merry way. Nothing bad needs to happen..." And he was probably right...but then again...who knew how demons acted. 

And then the day had arrived. Every single angel had been assigned a role just in case. There were angels behind every door and all the windows, flying around and some inspecting rooms. Everyone had halted what they were supposed to do just to make sure those demons did not try anything. 

Everyone was so focused on what might go wrong at their arrival, already writing them as dangerous that no one showed any type of hospitality. It made Asmodeous feel a little...unease. But then they arrived. 

The Prince of the Devildom and his trusty manservant. 

And fear consumed every inch of Asmodeous being, so much that the moment they were announced he instinctively hid behind Beelzebub, who gave him a reassuring look. Asmodeous felt himself shrink as the demon spoke. He had a beautiful voice, even if he did not want to admit it, it captivated him the way this demon could work his way with words, before he could even realize it, he was staring at a demon. 

No, not just any demon. He was staring at the Prince of the Devildom. The future king. The demon exchanged pleasantries while Lucifer totally ignored him. Lucifer started walking, the brothers following close behind him, Asmodeous was going to say something to Beelzebulb, but as he did, his eyes were caught by those of the prince. There was something about that demon. Demons were supposed to be those creatures full of nightmares, dark, and terror in them, but that one…that one had inviting eyes and a welcoming smile shot in his direction. Asmodeous could feel himself blush slightly, being under the gaze of such being. He also smiled, he wasn’t sure if it was out of politeness or something else. 

After an eternity comprehended in a second, Asmodeous moved with his brothers and sister. The Prince was following him with what Asmodeous had assumed to be his manservant. While Beelzebub and Mammon were behind them, making sure there was nothing he could try. Asmodeous felt the gaze of the demon on himself, he felt awkward while walking, wanting to glance behind but being unable too. He was following close behind Leviathan, but he was paying no attention to anything at all, his mind was still replaying that one second in Asmodeous head. 

The whole meeting had gone without any problems, The Prince had explained why there were no knews of his father, the king, and presented proof of his fathers state. The angels had believed them, or maybe they just wanted to cut this meeting short. They were about to leave, waiting for some angels to escort him and Barbatos, meanwhile, the Prince was trying his best to avoid looking at the angel with such an ethereal beauty that it had taken his breath away. And so was Asmodeous. Neither of them dared to glance at each other, it was weird. Diavolo had seen such wonders toda, yet his mind could not care about that. He had been captivated by the angel’s beauty and all he wanted to do was keep staring at him. 

The angel on the other hand, felt this immense sense on dread set in his stomach, he wasn’t sure why. But every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the face of the demon. And it made him feel all kinds of wrong, was it wrong? Asmodeous didn’t knew, and he wouldn’t know for hundreds of years, because the angels that were meant to escort the demons out had arrived. They bid farewell, and as the demons walked away, Asmodeous dared to glance one final time, only to be meet by the prince doing the exact same thing. Their eyes locked for less than a second. The butterflies in Asmodeous stomach revolting, absent every single logical idea he could have. Asmodeous saw the demon smirk slightly, and he turned around, forcing himself not to look back at the demon. 

Diavolo was satisfied, he was not going to tell anyone but even if the whole trip had ended up being a waste of time, he had been able to see what the celestial realm looked like, and not only that, he saw that angel. Later on, he would learn that that angels name was Asmodeous, and it rolled in his mouth like the purest nectar made out of the holiest of foods. Hundreds if not thousands of years passed since that the one and only time Diavolo and Asmodeous saw one another. 

From time to time, both of them found themselves thinking about the other. It was on quiet nights, when Diavolo glanced and the stars around and wondered what that angel was up to, or if he even remembered him. His mind replayed the image of the beautiful eyes the angel had. Diavolo wondered if he would ever see him again. 

It was during the busiest meetings, where Asmodeous stopped paying attention to whatever details his father was speaking, and his mind fell on that memory, it had been only one second. But it had been enough for that smile to stick with him for so long. He ignored the feelings that memory evoked on him and prayed to never encounter the demon again. Sadly, his wish was not to become true. 

Diavolo found out about the war, a war between some angels and God. At first, he didn’t know the details. Later on, he learned that the war was between the seven siblings he had meet that time in The Celestial realm and God, they were fighting to keep their sister alive. Diavolo admired how much care those siblings had for each other. He didn’t know what their fate was going to be, but it would not end well, after all, no angel that rebelled agaisnt God ended in good terms. 

The night came, where the angels fell, and one had died. He found Lucifer, the oldest of the brothers beside the dying body of his sister. He wanted to help, to offer aid, but he knew the ex-angel’s pride was too big for him to just receive help. So, he made a deal with Lucifer. Surprisingly the ex-angel accepted. He offered the family shelter for the night, assuring them soon enough they would have their own place to stay. 

Asmodeous was staying in one of the rooms with Beel and Belphie. The ex-angel had woken up from a nightmare, the memories of how his wings burned and the pressure of the fall, the way he felt his father’s love banished, and the memories of Lilith, he woke up, crying and breathing rapidly. He refused to wake up any of his brothers, they had gone trough enough as well. So, he opted to walk around and try to clear his head. Asmodeous walked aimlessly. Not knowing where he was or where he was standing, the total darkness only being barely illuminated by the dim light of the moon. He was lost in his own thought, so far that he hadn’t even realized that he was also lost in the Demons Lord Castle.

He wasn’t sure where he was, nor where he had come from. So, he opted to keep walking, after all he was bound to find an exit of sorts. And one could argue he did, just not the exist he wanted. Turning right, he noticed a figure standing in front of a window. The curtains of the window had been pushed to the side, so it was the only part that was better illuminated in the whole castle. Asmodeous noticed that the man starring out the window was Lord Diavolo, the prince. The way the moonlight interacted with The Prince red hair and his eyes were illuminated by the parking lights made Asmodeous stop in his tracks. He wondered if he should turn around. But, part of him knew that if anyone could take him back to his room was the prince. 

“Um…Lord Diavolo, was it?” The prince turned around immediately, confused at a voice he had never heard before, the moment his eyes fell on the obscured figure of the ex-angel his features changed to a softer look. The angels voice was just as beautiful as he was, it was fitting. The Prince smiled tenderly at Asmodeous, fully facing him now, he knew what the ex-angel had gone through and it broke his heart that anyone in the family was feeling hurt. But there was something in the features of the ex-angel that made Diavolo not want to see him this sad ever again. 

“Yes. You can call me Diavolo. You are Asmodeous, right?” The ex-angel nodded; he was standing still, not knowing what to do. This was the first time he and a demon had ever interacted. And that demon was no other than the Prince of the Devildom. He was avoiding at the demon in front of him. But the tension of the room and the dread he felt made him look, just a glance, to make sure the demon was not going to attack him. But the moment he did, he couldn’t stop starring. That was partly because of Diavolos extended hand, inviting Asmodeous to stand beside him. And so, Asmodeous did. 

Asmodeous stepped closer to the demon, who had a warm smile on his lips. But still, Asmodeous felt like a prey, the demon was watching his every move. Asmodeous got as close as he dared to, close enough to be able to also look out the windows. Diavolo felt bad for this, but the moment Asmodeous was bathed in the light of the mood, the demon could not help but feel his breath leave. The way the moonlight made the ex-angels skin look like it was glowing was the moment Diavolo realized that his mind had lied to him. 

His memories did no justice to the person that was standing no more than a few feet away from him. He knew the ex-angel was in pain, but he couldn’t help but admire his beauty. He cursed himself and forced his eyes to look out the window, in the same direction the ex-angel was looking. 

“How…how are you feeling?” Diavolo asked, after several minutes of silence. Asmodeous felt his chest tighten, and he wanted more than anything to scream and cry. But he needed to be strong. He sighed. 

“I...don’t know.” He answered, as quietly as possible. Perhaps that way the demon would not hear him. “I had a…a nightmare. That is all.” Asmodeous had his eyes glued at the night sky. It was covered in stars and the moon…it was beautiful. In the Celestial Realm there is never night, only day. In here it was the other way around. This was the first time in all his life he saw the stars and the moon, and he thought that perhaps in the Devildom there was also beauty. But it was hard for him to appreciate, because in his mind all he could hear was the voice of his little sister screaming for help. 

Diavolo noticed the sadness in the ex-angels eyes. It was hard to see him that way, even if they had only seen each other once before he wanted to help. So, he did what he thought could keep the ex-angel get distracted. Offered a tour of the castle. Asmodeous was hesitant about it, but he agreed. Even if the prince was a demon there was a sincere lack off evil in his eyes. And Asmodeous thought it will be good to look around the place. So, they did, they walked around and talked, not much, but enough from time to time so that neither of them felt that awkward. 

They reached the garden, Asmodeous was shocked to say the least. How come so many beautiful flowers of so many colors grow in such a place? His eyes were full of wonder, and for a moment he forgot the pain he felt. The smell of the flowers perfume was enough to put him at peace if even for a second. Asmodeous took a deep breath, feeling himself being washed by the moonlight. His eyes were closed as he took deep breaths. A small smile plastered on his lips as for a second he forgot everything that had happened and where he was. 

Diavolo stood close by. He didn’t want to step so close to the ex-angel as not to make him feel uncomfortable. But seeing Asmodeous have a sense of peace made the demon smile as he watched the ex-angel. He wondered what it had been like. Having fallen and losing every bit of self that he had, and on top of that, lose family. Diavolo smile fell from his lips as he watched Asmodeous eyes open. It was a quiet night, and cold as well. 

Asmodeous opened his eyes, awakening from the trance he had been on moments ago. He looked at the garden in front of him, the smile that was on his face asecond ago disappeared for a more serious expressiion. It downed on him, all this time he had been trying not to think about it, but this was their home now. No more light and sun, just an eternal darkness and the absence of their sister while trying to build themselves up. For the first time ever Asmodeous cried. It started slow, he felt the tears accumulated and tried to hold them on, his vision getting blurry, but he couldn’t hide them forever. 

The tears started falling, they were consistent and Asmodeous started to feel a lack of air in his lungs. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him look at it. It was Diavolo. The demon had a sympathetic look on his face. Asmodeous started crying even harder, full on sobs, and at some point, he was entrapped in the larger demons arms. Being hugged and supported. One would even dare and say…safe. 

After that night, Asmodeous found himself trusting the Prince. And as the years went by that trust became into a friendship. Diavolo saw Asmodeous change, from this innocent lamb to this confident guy who loved attention. He not only saw Asmodeous change personality wise, he also saw the struggles the young demon had gone through. Because Asmodeous trusted him with them, and as years went by, and they only became closer, it was clear to Diavolo, that he had fallen in love with the once angel. 

And Asmodeous had fallen in love with the Prince as well. If you looked closely, it was evident. The way both always starred at the other, the jokes, the smiles, the closeness in which they would always stand beside each other, almost holding hands. But still, they weren’t together. Even if they knew about each other’s feelings, and how could they not? 

Asmodeous would often make an excuse about a party he would be going to, only to sneak into Diavolos castle and the prince and the younger demon would have a movie night. It was full of cuddles and laughs. How could they not fall in love? There were times in which the movie was only on for noise, for they were too busy starring at one another. Diavolo was usually the one who would start the starring. His eyes would just slowly move from the movie to Asmodeous, and simply stay there. 

Asmo would notice, sooner or later, a small pink blush appears on his cheeks as he smiled at the demon. Diavolo would scoot over and hug the younger demon as they just gazed at each other and talked about nothing for many hours until it was time for Asmodeous to leave. 

One specific night, Asmodeous was the one doing the starring. He watched as the face of the man changed from laughter to serious and so on. The room was only illuminated by the soft blue glow coming from the movie. Diavolo glanced at Asmodeous, to find the younger demon staring at him, and his heart started to beat faster than it already was. Diavolo took Asmodeous hand on his own. Intertwining their fingers, they got close, foreheads touching. Asmodeous was the first one to close his eyes as the demon prince starred into his delicate features. 

“What do I have to do for a kiss of your lips?” Diavolos voice was a mere whisper, one that if Asmodeous had been a few more inches apart he wouldn’t have heard. His heart yearned for it. But his head knew better. 

“We can’t.” Asmodeous responded in the same tone. He thought of his family, specifically of Lucifer. The man had lost a sister and immediately had been forced into a loyalty by Diavolos side. And although Diavolo had never been anything but kind to the brothers, to the point where Lucifer considered Diavolo a friend, he wasn’t sure how his brother would take it.

“I know.” They stayed like that for a few minutes. Their lips aching for the sensation of one another. Diavolo inched closer, and Asmodeous thought his heart would give out for how fast it was running. A wrong movement and they would be kissing. But they didn’t, Diavolo moved his head towards Asmodeous shoulder, resting it there, while Asmo passed his hand trough the older demon’s hair.

Their relationship stayed like that for a while. The yearn and the longing, the tenderness of touches. The ache to finally be allowed to love one another grew. At some point it hurt. It hurt to stand so close to one another. It hurt Diavolo being able to smell Asmodeous hair yet not being able to taste his lips. It hurt feeling Diavolos hand take his own, and not being able for them to run trough his body as they kissed. It hurt not being together. But that is how it had to be. And they were getting tired of those rules.

There was a ball at the Demon Lord Castle. The celebration of Diavolos birthday, a big party with all the demons from all across the Devildom invited. There was dance, food, gifts, people cheering for him and asking him to dance. Diavolo tried to be polite, but none of this mattered to him. If it was up to him, Diavolo would have preferred a more private party with his closest friends…and with Asmodeous. He was extremely bored, as his eyes scanned the room and then…he found Asmodeous. Entering the big room in the most beautiful clothes he had ever seen him wear. 

Diavolo could come up with a thousand words to describe how Asmodeous looked that night. Bewitching, enchanting, ethereal, alluring, haunting, entrancing, otherworldly, and much more, but none of them would make justice of the way Asmodeous looked. And all of that could be ignored by just a glance at the younger demon’s smile. Diavolo wanted to get away from everyone and just dance all night with Asmodeous. And they did dance, but just one piece to keep the appearance up, and by all the previous kings, if Asmodeous looked absolutely stunning from a far, up close Diavolo could barely even resist the urge to express the demon how in love he was. 

But he waited, and waited, and waited. The gifts had been exchanged and the demons were already leaving. When everyone was distracted Diavolo took Asmodeous hand and they ran trough the halls of the Castle, until they found that very same window in which they had talked that night so many years ago. The music was a distant sound in the background, and with no one around, they danced again. Slower, closer, even more in love than a few minutes ago. Illuminated by the stars and the moon light. 

“You look simply, absolutely, totally gorgeous.” 

“Thank you. You look almost as good as me.” Asmodeous joked, and they both stopped dancing for a moment as Asmodeous got even closer to Diavolo. He sighed. “No. You look even better than me.” Diavolo saw the blush on the younger demon’s face. Against all logical thought in his body, he put a hand on Asmodeous face. Asmodeous looked up at Diavolo, lips slightly apart, and he inched closer. 

At this point none of them cared at all about whether it was right or wrong, didn’t care about the repercussions or the reaction of anyone. They just cared about each other’s feelings. Foreheads touching, barely one inch apart. Diavolos nerves were betraying him. Was Asmodeous okay with this? So many times, before Asmodeous had been the one to say no, it wasn’t the time, it wasn’t okay, but now, he was waiting for Asmodeous to back down and leave once more. They are looked at each other’s eyes once more, Asmodeous put his hand on top of Diavolos. Giving the larger demon a reassuring smile. That was all Diavolo needed. 

They kissed. It was soft and it tasted sweet and it was completely intoxicating. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end as they got lost on the others lips. After who knows how much time had passed, they finally parted, just slightly to be able to breath. Diavolo still had Asmodeous face cupped in his hands and Asmo still had his hand resting on Diavolos hand. Diavolo laughed, the most heart felt laugh Asmodeous had ever heard the demon emit, they were both happy. They didn’t care what anyone had to say, they were in love, and as the kissed during the night, and moon illuminated their love, it was just evident how much they loved one another.


End file.
